


Meeting At a Museum

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Meeting At a Museum

It was going to be the job of the century when she pulled it off. Some rich dude was opening his private museum to the public for a couple of hours and it was the perfect opportunity to finally get her hands on a priceless gold statue. Tonight wasn’t even about making a profit, no, this was something for her private collection, a little something to fund a retirement collection when the day came.

Things started out great - she’d spent months perfecting her alias (both of them and wasn’t that something for the history books) and she had the curator and the head of security eating out of her hand. It was but the work of a moment to create a distraction, she wasn’t called the Bad Wolf for no reason, and she was on her way to security, out of sight and mind of everyone who should care. Her security badge (well the boy at the front desk’s security badge) got her into the lower level and then she was switching her uniform and on her way to where workers were even now preparing to receive everything back into the vault.

The bait and switch was practically child’s play, really security was laughable. She was just heading back upstairs when the head of security appeared, an intense look in his eye and stern orders to “come with me.” Rose gritted her teeth and slipped into her best damsel in distress role but to no avail - he wasn’t buying it. Before she knew what was happening she was handcuffed to him and they were hurrying through the maze of halls, his entourage right behind them.

Later she thought she should have seen it coming. There was a gap in the security cameras, something she had noticed herself early on, positioned between the janitor’s closet and the employee exit. One moment they were parading through the hall, the next the head of security had hit the alarm (an “accidental brush,” something she was certain no one else had caught) and everything was running and screaming and pandemonium. Except her. And except him. They were ducking out the side door, handcuffed and hand-in-hand, on their way to freedom. Together. As usual.


End file.
